Breath In, Breath Out
by liveitupsinner
Summary: Cammie has her seventh year perfectly planned out. The parties, the hogsmeade trips, the qudditch games. None of this, however, includes the marauders. Especially one Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I am not JRK (unfortunately) and I do not own Sirius Black (gahhh. =/), James Potter, Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, or anything else harry potter.

________________________________________________________________________

"Could the two of you please shut the fuck up? Kthnx." A short, dark haired girl with piercing brown eyes glared at two teenage boys sitting directly across from her. "I can't even hear my iPod for all the noise you're making." She smiled in a sarcastically sweet way.

"Why don't you dislodge that wand in your ass, DeLancey?" the taller of the two retorted. This boy was around seventeen years old, had dark brown-black hair and grey eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous but he was also an absolute prat. He also thought he was God's gift to the earth. Sirius Black. The boy next to him was his best friend and partner in crime, James Potter.

"Oh, shove off, black." Cammie shot back at him with an eye roll. She turned her iPod up and then proceeded to her sudoku book. There was just something that irritated her about being stuck in a tiny compartment with five other people. Four, oh which, where marauders and could be extremely annoying when they where bored. The other was my short, blonde, hyperactive best friend, Leila Meadowes.

Now, under normally circumstances Leila and I would be in a compartment either by themselves or with Leila's cousin, Dorcas. But, due to lack of space on the Hogwarts Express they where forced to share their compartment with said marauders. Not exactly Cammie's idea of fun. Thank Merlin for iPods and puzzles. Otherwise, there would be no telling what kind of misfortune she'd set lose. She was not a very patient girl. Leila, on the other hand was calm and politely ignoring her uninvited guests by entertaining herself with one of her several thousands of books. She, unlike Cammie, was able to control her anger until…well let's just say she had fairly good self-control.

Cammie was sitting in the corner next to the window finishing up one of her puzzles when out of nowhere half a dozen chocolate frogs where flying through the air and landing in her hair. She screeched and jumped up, tossing her puzzle book in the floor and losing her iPod as she did. "THAT'S IT!" she scowled and rounded on Sirius. "I've had it with you, and you're idiotic pranks! First, you come in here and hit on me and Leila, then you very rudely try to make as much noise as humanely possible, and now THIS? You're such an arrogant little git!" she was now right up in his face howling her lungs out.

"Cam? Calm down, pl-"Leila tried to intervene. No such luck. Cammie was in a fit of rage. Must have been from being piled into a hot, cramped space for so long.

Sirius smirked. He loved getting a rise out of Camilla DeLancey. She had one of the shortest tempers he'd ever known anyone to have and she was so easily irritated by him.

Cammie sighed, trying to bring herself down. "Urgh. Why do you have to be such a bloody git? Can't you just grow up already?"

"Sorry, love. Doesn't look like that's in the cards for me." Sirius flashed her a big grin.

"Sirius? We're almost there. Can you knock it off, just this once?" That came from Remus Lupin, one of the other marauders. The one Cammie and Leila liked the most. He was quite and considerate unlike his friend.

Cammie and Leila really didn't converge with the marauders often. They ran in Simi different groups. The marauders where…well, marauders. Cammie and Leila where whatever they wanted to be. They didn't mix with many people because they didn't like many people. Leila liked to read and be anti-social. Cammie liked to date random boys, have random flings, and then move on.

Just as Cammie was about to spring onto Sirius, rip his head off, and spit down his throat the train started to slow.

"Finally!" she threw her hands up in the air and began to repack her stuff into her bag, forgetting completely about Sirius and her former plans. She and Leila then proceeded out into the hallway joined by an ocean of other students.

________________________________________________________________________

'kay, so it that's my prologue, give me feedback, people! no inspiration + no feedback = badddd. =/

Yeah, its short. But like I sad it's just a prologue, lol.

Oh, and I promise to make future chapters much, much, much longer. This is just sort of a test run to see what you guys think. (:


	2. Old Friends, New Thoughts

"I think I'm going to cut my hair short and maybe dye it red again." Leila whispered with a dazed expression as she, yet again, combed through her long blonde hair with her fingers as Professor Binns drowned on and on about the goblin wars. Seriously, who cares?

"Again?" Cammie looked up. Leila had a thing for cutting and making drastic changes to her hair every few weeks. "But you just dyed it blonde about a month ago."

"I know, I know but I mean, I'm getting so fed up with it. Everyone is blond. How many redheads do you know?"

"One." Cammie stated. "Lily." She was referring to Lily Evans, Cammie and Leila's room-mate and head girl.

"Oh, bloody hell. I guess no more red for me then." Leila pouted. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was being even remotely similar to anyone else, "How about brunette?"

Leila went on about her hair and Cammie doodled on her paper as she pretended to listen. As Cammie nodded, because it seemed like an appropriate time, a tiny piece of parchment landed on the corner of the desk she shared with Leila and two other people. Cammie looked at it a little puzzled.

"Aren't you going to at least read it before you start throwing insults at him this time?" Leila piped in.

"Huh?" Cammie looked confused.

"Sirius! He just sent you that note!" Leila rolled her eyes, playfully. "Where are you today?" She asked, clearly referring to Cammie absentee mind.

Cammie shrugged and opened the note.

"Hey. What are you doing Friday night?"

Cammie scribbled something back and then threw it at the back of Sirius' head. With her terrible aim and serious lack of hand-eye coordination you'd have thought this would have been hard for her. But alas, she hit him.

"What was that for?" He glared back at her.

"For being a prat." She said, matter-of-factly. "And I'm busy Friday." She smiled and then focused her attention back on Binns.

Leila looked at her, confused. "What was that all about?"

"Mmm, I'm not exactly sure, really." Cammie whispered. "But I'm sure it's something I don't want to find out."

Class ended at Leila and Cammie walked out the door and down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Lunch, Cammie's favorite time of day.

"So do you think I should go brunette? Not as dark as yours, of course, but like, chestnut brown?" Leila asked as she spooned mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"I like your hair now." I replied. "But I loved the way you had it last Christmas."

"So you do like the chestnut brown?"

I nodded, "I do." I popped a piece of a roll into my mouth. "You should do brown for sure."

She smiled and just as she was about to start another conversation, someone came up behind me, and put there hands over my eyes and said "Guess who."

Leila laughed. "As if she's doesn't know your voice by heart."

Cammie smiled. "Hey, Davey!" Davey Drizzle was Cammie's slightly younger cousin. And one of her very best friends.

"Where were you yesterday?" Cammie asked as she stole a hug away from Davey.

"Yeah. We didn't see you at all during the sorting or the feast and you weren't in the common room afterwards."

"Yes, I was. You two were late, as usual." He grinned teasingly. "And before that I was with the new dark arts teacher. Dumbledore asked me to help with unpacking his stuff. Why he hadn't already done this is a mystery to me." Davey shrugged and pilled food onto his plate.

Cammie and Leila just nodded. Davey was a trouble maker but teachers loved him. He was always doing something to help them out, mainly to get himself out of trouble with them.

"So can you believe we're finally seventh years?" Leila asked. "Seems so weird now."

"I know, right? I mean, it feels like it was just a few months ago that we were getting sorted ourselves." Cammie added.

"I know. It's kind of sad to think that this is our last year here, though." Leila said in a reminiscent tone.

Davey started laughing. "You guys are never satisfied are you?" He asked. "At the end of sixth year both of you where absolutely dying to get out of here. And now you're upset that you only have one more year? Impossible."

Cammie stuck her tongue out at Davey. "Yeah, and?"

"Eh, nothing. It's just sort of humorous." Davey shrugged. "But anyway, I've got to see some guys about some things. I'll see you guys later?"

"Mmkay." Cammie and Leila said together. "Later."

They were back in the common room, later that night. Leila working on her homework, Cammie stilling in the floor tossing a ball back and forth and talking about how great this year was going to be, When James Potter and Sirius Black had found their way over to the girls.

"Hello, lovelies." Sirius grinned at Cammie.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're trying to do homework?" Cammie shot at Sirius.

"Doesn't look like YOU'RE getting much accomplished."

"Well, that's because you are distracting me." Cammie continued to toss the ball back and forth between her hands.

"Right. Well, I came to see if you would wanna do something Friday night with me."

"I told you no already. I'm busy. Besides, I'm not falling for your playboy charm. I can see right through that."

Sirius laughed. "What charm? I was just asking-"

"Save it for one of your fan girls, love."

"You're insane."

"And you're a prat."

Leila and James had long forgotten about Cammie and Sirius' little spat and where engaged in a conversation of their own. This consisted, mainly, of James trying to persuade Leila to give information about lily Evans up to him.

Sirius moved in closer to Cammie. "Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Because." Cammie shrugged. She really didn't have anything to say to that one. Which frustrated her.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Sirius winked at her and then he and James where off to do …whatever it is they do.

"Why has Black taken a sudden interest in you?" Leila looked at Cammie who was still preoccupied with tossing that ball around.

"I have no idea. But isn't that odd?" Cammie answered.

"Well, it is kind of funny considering he's pretty much avoided us both over the years."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Well, anyway, I guess I'm gonna go to bed now. It's actually pretty late." Leila stated glancing at the clock on the wall. She was trying to change the subject, Cammie noted.

"Yeah, I should to. Did you get all of Binn's homework finished?"

"Most of it. I'll finish it tomorrow during lunch. How about you?"

"Pft, no. Do I ever?"

Okay, sorry it's short, again. But I've just not had the energy to write anything lately. It's a wonder I got this chapter finished. And personally, I think it's a bit suckish. But I PROMISE better chapters will come. I'm just not good at beginnings. :p Anyway, please review. I love the reviews. They keep me writing. 3


End file.
